Forum:Fable 4
FABLE 4: I'm a big Fable fan, and I've always loved the three Fable games from Lionhead Studios. I was a little skeptical to Fable 3 at the first place. I was afraid it would be too far ahead in time. The one of the Fable games I like the most is Fable: The Lost Chapters. 'Cause...it is in the..."old times". Crossbows, blades and knight armors. I also like Fable 3, 'cause..you lead a revolution against the egoistic tyrant, ruling Alboin. We could actually say, it's like Communism against the Capitalism. The rich people got everything they need, and the poor ones will rebell against them, so everyone can have money to make a good living. And I think...if the Fable games continue...will it end up in our age as we know it? with cars and everything? Would that ruin the game? I think it would be cool to have dragons back like you could be a kid in town cause i miss seeing why you want to do what your doing in fable you sister was taken and your dad killed in fable2 your sister was shot and so were you but fable three tried to hard it jumped stright in to the story and then you were just doing what waltor told you. so i want to see a little girl walken around helping or recking the town and then as your walken how dragons attack your town and you are raised by the girl what was her name, o right Theresa. and then you must get new heroes to come and help fight the new king witch is jack of blades If you ask me, it wouldn't fit with Fable in our age. Fable would be ruined to my eyes. But I always think to myself..."Well...now I've got through all the Fable games, and they were absolutely great! But...what now? Fable can't just end here?" Then I think...from the first Fable game, it has always been talk about "The Old Kingdom". In all the games. Now I as many other Fable fans, have played the whole game through, and you remember in "The Lost Chapters"? Almost at the end, before you are going to kill Jack of Blades the second time? There you meet an ancient hero called "Scythe". The guildmaster tells you about the history and stuff like that. And then I think to myself now: "Couldn't, if it happens, the fourth Fable game (if), be in the past? Before the Hero of Oakvale? That would have been really cool I think. When Scythe is one of the greatest heros in Albion? And the towns and places could be like the first game? If you ask me that's a pretty good idea, and the Fable games wouldn't have been too far ahead in time? If you don't like that I've got other good ideas. Another idea could be that: The Chapel of Skorm rises again. Mask of Jack of Blades is getting remaked. Jack is rising again, and will make Albion his. And then I think, couldn't the Guildmaster come to your bedroom, maybe..a couple of years later from Fable 3, as a ghost? And warn you about the rising of Jack of Blades and Chapel of Skorm? That would have been great? And the first thing you have to do, is to remake the Guild of Heroes! And then, your start menu wouldn't be "the Sanctuary", but The Heroes Guild. Something like that. or..keep the sanctuary maybe...I don't think that is the most important thing. And I've always missed Oakvale in Fable 2 and 3. Oakvale could be in the game again. You are going to stop Jack from ruling Albion. And the cool thing, would be, that the Guildmaster and Theresa are going to help you to stop him, and maybe you could meet Hammer and Garth again? I really miss those two, and most the guildmaster and Oakvale. I wish I could contact Lionhead Studios about this but...I don't know how :). If you think one of these ideas is really good, please..help me publishing. I would really like a Fable game like this. I think the most important thing, comes from Fable 1. I think, if there will be a Fable 4, the most things should come from the first game. If you know what I mean. Thank you. Hi, new person writing here! I THINK THAT'S A BLOODY BRILLIANT IDEA!!!!!!!! Jack of Blades is the greatest villian of all the games. Lucien was rubbish and there wasn't enough of The Crawler. In the end, the real villian was Walter if you think about it, although he was possessed..... ANYWAY! I'd love a ghost of the guild master to come back! And Hammer and Garth! I was annoyed to only one we got back was stupid Reaver *boo* I played Fable 1 when I was only 10, my parents thought I could handle it, and now i'm 12 I've grown to absolutely love the series! Even though Fable 1 is the scariest in my opinion, Jack still creeps me out a bit, it's definately the best story! I think we should ALL look into contacting Lionhead with this idea! :) To the person who said that the third game was Communism vs. Capitalism is totally wrong. In Capitalism, everyone is given a fair opportunity to escape from their social classes and achieve success, but in Logan's case he ruled with absolute power and kept people in their social classes. THAT sounds alot like Communism to me, everyone else suffers while only the ruling class achieve success. All I am trying to say is the third game was in no way Capitalism vs. Communism it was basically Monarchy vs... well another Monarchy (a nicer one/eviler one at that) Anyway, super excited for the fourth game and i think they should do something about the "New World" like that ship you encounter at the end of the game. Fight some colonists, natives, and make an attempt to settle and survive in this world that has some cursed indian evil or whatever. Hi I'm new anyway if there was a fable 4 the idea of Jack of blades and stuff is great but Reaver kills Garth and Hammer dies of old age but their ghosts come including the heroes and you would have to stop Jack of Blades Making the rise of the old kingdom / New kingdom and Oakvale has risen but Wraithmarsh is still there. The end could be you use the spire one last time rid the world of Jack of Blades and if neccesary Albion and Aurora :Don't get too excited yet - they haven't announced any Fable IV yet. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:11, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : :The RPG formula works best in Medieval times. I don't like the use of guns in Fable but the classic Cross bows and armour worked for me. Honestly, swords weren't even used in the time of fable 3.Mastererium 10:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : I though Peter Molyneux said there was going to be 5 Fable games. Well to be fair, Molyneux isn't know for sticking to his own promises, so this may just be the last in the series. I don't think Lionhead really care much about the Lore. It seems that they bring new evils for every game and forget anout old. It would be nice if they actually explained some of them more. Do any of us actually know what the void is? Are their creatures in their that could be a threat to Albion? What the Hell was The Crawler? Why had it waited so long to attack Albion? Are the Crawler and Jack linked some how? I'm not sure if Lionhead ever intend to to another game but if they do I hope they answer some of these questions. I still think it would be cool if they cleaned up the mess of "Good Canon" business that everyone is so annoyed/confused about. Maybe they should make a game that runs at the same time as Fable 1/TLC to reveal what really happened. Maybe the Hero did put the mask on, but another Hero killed him. A Hero from Oakvale mayhap. Maybe instead of dying in peace, the Hero was taken from this world to the Void, to be it's new ruler. That would be pretty cool. Or maybe they will explain that note you get from Rose at the very end of the game. They said it's Sythe (I think) but where, or was that just a way for Lionhead to kill two birds with one stone. Anyway, there have been alot of arguement about speculation on this wiki but that's not always out fault. Anyway, I'm rambling again. I just hope that Lionhead try to answer some questions and not make the same mistakes, but also make something new and cool. Dellcath 15:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree. They need to make it more in-depth with the stories of the characters. More like how Elder Scrolls has their Lore for everything. Details make a game more captive. I'd love to play a Fable game remake that was set up like the Elder Scrolls in terms of Lore, heck even the gameplay style wouldn't be a bad addition to Fable with the customization. --Alpha Lycos 15:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I would love to see the dragons back. they were in fable or was it lost chapter i forgot. it would be cool if you woke in the dead of night and a dragon was burning down your home town. and then as your running theresa comes to you and takes you to the Guild of heroes ruins. then the Guildmaster apears and tells you that jack of blades is back to plunged the world in darkness. and then he leads you to a room and tells you to pick a door and what ever door you pick you get to keep the stuff inside like one room could be a dragon egg, that then you touch it hatches, and another a puppy, or a tiger, snake , the point is that a pet is in every room, the room you choose is all so where you live and as you grow the room changes how cool would that be. then when your older like 18 you are sent to find heroes and if you have a kid there a hero and must be trained and you can play as them to. how cool. i think we like need to start a website where we can share all our ideas and then get hold of lionhead right. I think its just silly to think Jack will return. In canon hes gone completely. And Lionhead already has the plans for up to Fable V so our ideas wouldn't get used by them as they already have it planned out. We can just wish and dream.--Alpha Lycos 05:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) If you ask me i would love to see dragons back. They were in fable on or was it lost chapter i forgot. It would be cool if you woke up in the dead of night and dragons were burning down your town. And the as you were running, Theresa comes to you and takes you the the Guild of heroes ruins. Then the Guildmaster comes to you and tells you that an anciant evil named jack of blades is now the king. And then he takes you to a room and tells you to pick a room and that is your room. in one room there is a dragon egg and a sword and bow, or a dog a gun and a hammer stuff like that. Then when you are 18 Theresa cames to you and tells you that another hero has been found and that you must bring him back but when you leave jack of blades comes and tells you that you will never win and then you fight a evil doud o fhis and when you fight him jack leaves and when you find the hero he heals your brocken leg and then as you play on more heroes that came do other grate things live fly or blow stuff up. and so on that would be cool. O and i wish you could be your pet a dragon breathing fir would be cool right. Hope at least on of my thing is in the game. P.S sorry about the spelling eniglsh is not my best langue. :) Only way one of our ideas would be in the game is if Lionhead already thought it up. --Alpha Lycos 06:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) New person down here. If they would make Fable IV I hope they will do something with Samarkand and/or South Islands, if you think about it there is a little to much about Albion. Fable I is only about Albion, TLC is about the Northern Wastes, Fable II is about Albion and Fable III is about Albion and Aurora. You never heard of South Islands in either Fable II or Fable III but Aurora shows from nowhere? Samarkand is mention in all but nobody really know anything about them. Or the warrior monks that Hammer visits at the end in Fable II, they could need to spice things up with a new continent to travel to, more cultures! If Samarkand or any of them doesn't work for Lionhead I think that The Old Kingdom is a good idea, give us some Albion history! But seriously the Fable series got lots of lose ends about the characters. But I really want to know one thing. I read about Scythe and William Black and the Heroes beginning and all that, and what got in my head was that William Black is the father of all heroes(?) Since they don't really mention any Hero before the first Archon. new person down here if they make a fable 4 i think they should using the fable 3 map but ad notehole island and use the same hero from fable 3 with a save game upload option were if you played fable 3 you have your gear and family and your cash also your morality wegiht and and wepon level and you have to build the guild agian because jack is coming like what someoen esle said :I find the whole "Jack is back" idea to be a bit unimaginative. Jack is dead in canon of the games. This means he will never return. Also keeping your Hero from Fable III would suck cause you would start out too powerful and wouldn't need to level up.--Alpha Lycos 02:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I hope that they will bring some old places and charachters back.I mean that I want to see brightwood,Oakvale,bloodstone and even southcliff (from a heros tale). Also some old charachters like weaver(guildmaster),scythe,garth,hammer and theresa(but she should have a bigger role again :s)ThibautB 20:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) How about this a new Fable game: Shortly after the events in Fable 3 a war breaks out between the Heros in the land of Albion. A war between good Heros and evil Heros, a war that left Albion in RUINS. Now this is were you come in. You play as a Hero who is to rebuild all of Albion from the ground up. And, just as your morality changes your Hero's physical appearance, it will also change the entire physical appearance of Albion. So, as your Hero turns good then, Albion's physical appearance will turn more "Heavenly" and look like paradise, or as your Hero turns evil then Albion's physical appearance will turn "Hellish". There will also be TWO guilds, a "good" Hero's Guild and an "evil" Hero's Guild, as well as other minor guilds in the game(i.e. Swordsman's Guild, Magician's Guild, Marksmen's Guild, etc). Joining either one of the two main guilds will be part of the main quest, AND whether you become good or evil WILL affect whether you become the protagonist OR the antagonist. And, because Albion is in ruins, the people have resorted back to using armor, and other "archaic" weapons. You can also access weapons from your previously saved Fable 2 or Fable 3 games. Their will be an option to become King or Queen, but that option will be more of a side-quest and not part of the main quest. Plus there will be some mini-games that can be played using Kinect. Downloadable content of course. And finally get rid of the dog and throw in a horse(one of the mini-games will be horse racing) and your horse's physical appearance changes according to your morality too. Also you use Kinect to express emotions.ChickenPaladin 21:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Only problem with that idea is it took 50 years for a new hero to come, if suddenly there were loads of hero's a short while after Fable 3, there'd be another question to be answered (probably another unanswered one) I think if there was another Fable, it should be on Jack, however, like previous comments, the sequels suggests all good options were chosen so Jack would be long gone. Also, you should be able to be more evil. Fable 1 & Lost Chapters, you could be pure evil, you could turn into Jack for gods sake! But in 2, Lucien had to die and in 3 you had to kill The Crawler/Lucien. There were alot more evil options in 1. And your hero from 4 should be a born hero, pure born hero. I mean, your hero from Fable 3 had to wear the gauntlets to be able to use magic, not like the other games where it was in your genes, surely if you're mum/dad was a pure hero, it shoudl've been passed onto you?! And please Lionhead, PLEASE! Answer the many unanswered or vague questions from the WHOLE series! Xxkatie wxx 22:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :To answer some things about your comment, in Fable II you could be pure evil as when you kill Lucien you could use the tower for your own selfish needs at the cost of thousands of innocent lives. Fable III you had to kill the Crawler because if you didn't you would have died and where is the point in being evil if your dead? As for the gauntlets, as the years progress and the bloodline thins the Heroes need something to help them use the magic within thus the gauntlets. Fable IV will come out and LH has plans for it already, our ideas are just wants that are mostly unable to happen "Oh please bring Jack back...We want Jack back" not going to happen.--Alpha Lycos 04:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Personally I agree when it is said that the return of Jack of Blades is bad, he is dead and I like it that way. I think he was a great villain but what I am wondering is why the horrible villains like the Crawler and Lucien are being utilized when they have one of the most imaginative characters of evil disposition I have seen, Reaver. I would like to see a colonial era fable where Reaver and possibly the evil giving him eternal life are combated before the fifth game is made returning to the old kingdom where Jack of Blades can return without ruining the cannon and perhaps playing a role similiar to what Reavers has been allowing us to learn the character from more than simply antagonist role. Hi i'm new to writing on wiki. I'm in great agreement on bring back Jack ,but acording to the canon Jack is dead, but I think Jack coming back depends on how many people did the "honorable thing" and threw away Jack's mask. I being one many put on the the mask. I think lionhead should put surveys and see how many people threw away the mask and how many people put the mask on. Then when Lionhead thinks the surveys should count how many people did "honorable thing" and who put the mask on. Oh and i think fable 3 in a way ruined the fable series. 21:14, March 18, 2011 (UTC) they need to take the history from Fable TLC and use the history from that game into fable 4 maybe you go back in time or something idk i like Fable but the maps keep getting smaller and the story shorter and the more you play the less it makes sense from the first Fable thats all i think is they should use that history that land and the other land they have now maybe even find a new island full of evil maybe the court reformed into new blades king of blades worrior of blades idk but the first fable was by far the best and lion head is just getting lazy with there ideas and they rush trough it so much i would rather wait a long time for a game thats worth playing then a game out really fast but no point to it :All Fable is about is the repetition of history from the lore. Fable TLC was about a Hero beating the Blades(Repeating of when William Black defeated the Court), Fable II was about the spire(Repeating when the archons made the spire), Fable III is about a Hero becoming the ruler of Albion(Repeating the rise of the archons). As for time travel that would make things too stupid. Time travel can only happen if you go back to do events that have to happen. You can't change history. Fable will keep progressing as it is and we can only dream it will get better. Although to me Fable is great as it is, I'd rather it keep going how it is instead of reverting.--Alpha Lycos 02:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : :i dont mean time travel i mean stop going further in the futuer and go back to the past the guns ruined Fable ::They won't go back to the past. Its done and gone. Fable is about the progress of Albion as much as it is about being a Hero.--Alpha Lycos 21:41, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I have a lot of ideas for Fable 4... Let's strat with the basics though. i think that the game should take place about 20 years about Fable 3 (so that there are no more MODERN machinery, just like it was in Fable 3). Also, there should be two parts of the game like there was in fable 3. In the first "episode", you are the Hero of Brightwall, and you have a son / daughter. But suddenly, the King is found dead in his room, murdered. Then, you continue in the game playing as the new King / Queen. For the second epiosde, it should be all about you trying to avenge your father/ mother's death, which turns into a conspiracy theme which gets be xplained kn the game. Also, i want LADY GREY BACK!! I think there should be a side quest where accidentally, you go into her grave, and there is a inscription or the wall or something. Then your character speaks the words out loud, and Lady Grey is risen again. Then you will see that Lady Grey is looking like a corpse, and that by a curse placed on her, she needs human sacrifices to make her fully resurrected again, so that she can live again forever and look like she did in Fable 1. You should then have a choice to either break the spell and marry Lady Grey as your queen, or be able to break the curse, make her mortal again, but murder her so that there is no threat to your place on the throne, and keep her dead FOREVER. :::I doubt they would make it so you play as the Hero of Brightwall since that would require full linking to the Fable III save to get what your Hero looked like.--Alpha Lycos 21:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I reckon fable 4 should be about william black and the court if not that set it about 10 years after fable 3 and you play as the child of the hero of brightwall and theresa is once agiain your guide and scyth and the hero of oakvale make a return hero of oakvale being you mentor and scyth being a supporting character like in TLC